


(and when i go) leave a light on for me

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: “I step out for two minutes to check in with His Majesty,” Ignis says, “and all productivity ceases. I can’t leave you two alone, can I?”Noctis and Gladio exchange a look. The arms around Noctis’ head loosen, and Gladio grins.“Nope,” says Noctis.“You’re stuck with us,” says Gladio.Ignis shakes his head, but there’s a fond smile tugging at his lips.Noctis sits up, and laughs along with his friends in the apartment he can finally begin to call home.a series of moments found in noct's apartment, safe and sound.





	(and when i go) leave a light on for me

**Author's Note:**

> this piece was originally done for a zine that probably isn't happening anymore, but i'm still really proud of it. i suppose you could call this a love letter to noctis' apartment and all the things about the chocobros' friendship i fell in love with.
> 
> *implied underage drinking in a later scene, nothing serious, in celebration  
> *at least one dropped f-bomb

 

 

 

There’s a cat lounging in the balcony a few floors down, in the building across from the living room window. From this distance, Noctis can just make out the lazy swish of its tail as it naps in the patch of sunlight. He spares a moment to feel envious at how it’s allowed to relish in its lethargy, before turning to see Gladio setting down a box next to the brand new sofa.

“This the last one, Princess?”

Noctis shrugs. “Maybe. Specs would know.”

Gladio snorts. “You sure you’re the one moving in and not me and Iggy?”

“Should I leave so you guys can celebrate in private, then?”

“Oi, you little—”

Ignis steps back into the apartment to find the two of them wrestling on the floor, Noctis wriggling ineffectively in Gladio’s headlock and Gladio grunting from being relentlessly elbowed in the stomach. He heaves out a long sigh.

“I step out for two minutes to check in with His Majesty,” Ignis says, “and all productivity ceases. I can’t leave you two alone, can I?”

Noctis and Gladio exchange a look. The arms around Noctis’ head loosen, and Gladio grins.

“Nope,” says Noctis.

“You’re stuck with us,” says Gladio.

Ignis shakes his head, but there’s a fond smile tugging at his lips. 

Noctis sits up, and laughs along with his friends in the apartment he can finally begin to call home.

 

 

 

 

 

Dropping his schoolbag in the hallway, Noctis makes a beeline for the sofa and unceremoniously flops down along the length of it. He throws an arm over his eyes and lets out a long sigh.

“You’re back late,” Ignis says, emerging from the study. Noctis doesn’t need to look to know he’s holding a stack of reports for him to read.

“Was at the arcade,” Noctis replies, “with Prompto.”

“Hm. Your new friend, you mentioned?”

“Yeah.”

“And when will I have the pleasure of meeting this friend of yours?”

Noctis peers at him from under his elbow. “Will you try to scare him off if I introduce you?”

Ignis frowns. “Only if he proves to be a danger to you.”

Sighing, Noctis waves him off. “One of these days, I guess. Prompto’s pretty busy with his part-time job and everything, but I did invite him over to study.”

“To study, really.”

“Yeah, he’s on scholarship so it’s hard to convince him to slack off sometimes.”

“A tragedy, I presume.” The stack of reports make a soft thump when Ignis drops it on the table. “Well, it’s nice to know this friend of yours appears to be a good influence. Hopefully he can inspire you to be as diligent about your duties, as well.”

In lieu of a reply, Noctis rolls over. He manages a grunt when Ignis takes his leave, reminding him of the dinner in the fridge. When he hears the door click shut, he opens his eyes. It’s just past six. The apartment is starting to dim in the evening light, a restless sort of silence seeping in through the windows along with the Insomnian city lights. Noctis eyes the reports on the table. His gaze slides towards the console set up in front of the television screen.

An hour or so of gaming won’t hurt. The noise will keep him company while he eats. If Ignis asks, he’s multitasking. 

 

 

 

 

 

The first time Prompto steps into Noctis’ apartment, he trips over his own feet and lands in the doorway of the kitchen. Noctis winces on his behalf.

Ignis stares down at the boy sprawled across the wood flooring in mild concern. “Are you quite alright?” he asks, spatula in hand.

Prompto squeaks. He scrambles to his feet, nearly losing his balance and falling down all over again. “Yes! I’m—I’m great!” he stammers, “I mean, I’m Prompto! You must be Ignis! Mice to neet you!”

Noctis brings a hand to his face while Ignis’ eyebrows go up. Prompto’s brain catches up, and he looks like he’s considering falling back onto the floor. There’s a moment of tense silence before Ignis puts down the spatula and holds out his hand.

“Hello, Prompto,” he says, and Noctis almost feels guilty for the way Prompto’s spine immediately snaps straight. “It’s nice to finally be able to meet the one who finishes all the vegetables I put in Noctis’ lunch.”

A flush spreads across Prompto’s face all the way down the back of his neck. “Noct, you promised you wouldn’t tell!”

“I didn’t!”

“He didn’t tell me,” Ignis confirms. “However, I know Noct refuses to touch vegetables despite my best efforts in changing his mind, and he only mentions this ‘Prompto’ about ten times in one conversation, so I only had to put two and two together.”

Now Noctis is the one blushing. Prompto’s glare turns into a wide-eyed look of delight, and Noctis shoves a hand in his friend’s face before hissing at Ignis, “Traitor!”

“From what I know, it isn’t a criminal offence to embarrass royalty in front of their friends,” Ignis says.

“Not yet,” Noctis says back.

Prompto bursts out laughing, the sound radiant and immediately drawing a smile onto Noctis’ face, too. He lands a playful punch on Noctis’ shoulder. “You liar, you’ve had a perfectly great friend here this entire time!”

Noctis watches him wipe laughing tears from his eyes as Ignis stands there blinking. He grins. 

“Yeah,” says Noctis, “I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

The apartment is dark, the blinds closed and the lights off. Noctis stares blankly up at the ceiling of his bedroom, feeling listless and heavy. The usual ache stemming from his spine throbs steadily to the tick of the clock. He can’t summon the energy to climb out of bed.

He closes his eyes. He’s lost track of how many times he’s blinked them open only to close them again. Time is a miserable suggestion. His phone is lost in a corner somewhere, sound turned off. In the safety of his bed, he’ll suffer in silence, in solitude.

Some time later, a knock on the door. He doesn’t move. 

Another knock, closer this time. Then, Ignis’ familiar voice: “Your Highness, I was informed that you have not attended your classes today.”

If he had the energy to roll over, he would. Instead, he tugs the comforter until it covers his head.

Ignis doesn’t sigh, but the silence he provides is pointed. “Noctis, even if you are royalty, your absence will not be pardoned. As the prince, you have a reputation to uphold. While you are not expected to remain the top of class, you must still set an example for the rest of your classmates.”

Noctis doesn’t respond. His fingers clench into fists.

Unaware, Ignis continues, “I understand it must be difficult to balance both a student life and the duties of royalty, but it is unbecoming to run away from your problems like a child—”

Whipping off the blanket, Noctis snarls, “Newsflash, Ignis, I  _ am  _ a child!”

“You’re the  _ prince, _ Chosen by the Astrals—”

“Fuck the Astrals!”

“Noctis!”

Ignis is gaping at him, but Noctis is too angry to care. He sits up, raking a hand through his messy hair. “I never asked to be Chosen or fated or whatever, I never asked to be the prince, I never asked for this stupid—pathetic body with this stupid never-ending pain! I never asked for my life to be slowly eaten away by the stupid Crystal after it’s done killing my father.” Unbidden tears spring up in Noctis’ eyes. He’s too strung-up to care.

“My life isn’t even fucking mine, you know that?” he continues, breath hitching. “All my life I’ve been studying and learning how to be the perfect little prince, but what about what I want? I’m fucking  _ sixteen _ , Ignis, I never wanted any of this.”

Sharp silence echoes through the apartment. Noctis covers his face, suddenly feeling very tired.

“Please leave me alone,” he whispers.

“As you wish,” Ignis says. He pauses. Then, softer, he goes, “I’ll sort things out with the school and your father. Would you like me to call Prompto?”

Noctis falls back onto the bed. “No. It’s fine.”

“... Rest well, Noct.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Dude, you’re going the wrong way.”

“What? No, I’m not.”

“Uh, you totally are? Open up the map again.”

Noctis jabs at the game controller. He slides down on the sofa a bit more, head tilted into the crook of Prompto’s neck. Prompto’s hands are tapping idly on Noctis’ legs where they’re slung over his lap. 

“See, told you.”

“Shut up.”

Yawning, Noctis hands the controller over. He wiggles until he’s settled more comfortably against his friend. Prompto pats his head.

“Sleepy?”

“Mm.”

“What time did you say Iggy will be back?”

Noctis shrugs. “Food o’clock.”

Prompto’s soft laugh fills his ear. “What would you do without him?”

“Die, probably.”

Prompto pets his hair again, and Noctis closes his eyes. He listens to the familiar sound of the game and falls asleep to the rhythm of Prompto’s steady breaths.

 

 

 

 

 

Ignis clears his throat. Three pairs of eyes shift from his face to the cards he just placed neatly on the table. Gladio reacts first, throwing his own hand down and cursing loudly. Prompto drops his head onto the table. Noctis just sighs.

“Why do we even bother playing with you,” he says.

“One can only improve by encountering challenges,” Ignis replies. He’s doing that thing where he tries to hide a smug smile because he’s much too dignified for such a thing. As if everyone else in the room can’t read him just fine.

“We were robbed,” Prompto cries, “Iggy robbed us! In broad daylight!”

Gladio pats him on the shoulder consolingly. He frowns at Ignis. “How could you? Scamming children?”

Ignis doesn’t roll his eyes, but he looks like he wants to. “You’re all terribly sore losers.”

Blowing out a breath, Noctis shoves the cards across the table. “I’m done. Let’s play something else.”

“Sorry, Princess,” says Gladio, pulling out his phone. “But I got an early morning tomorrow. Should get going.”

“It has gotten late,” Ignis says. “And you both have school tomorrow.”

In tandem, Noctis and Prompto groan loudly and miserably. They clean up anyway and see Ignis and Gladio to the door. Prompto goes to shake out the extra futon, but Noctis tugs on his arm. 

“There’s still half an hour to midnight,” Noctis says slowly.

Prompto hesitates, glancing towards the front door as if Ignis will sense Noctis’ mischievous smile and come storming back to insist on tucking them in. But he doesn’t resist when Noctis pulls him towards the sofa.

They wake up the next morning to tangled limbs and Ignis’ upside down disapproving frown.

 

 

 

 

 

The living room rug is itchy against Noctis’ skin. He grits his teeth and glares resolutely at the ceiling.

“Oi, pull in,” Gladio says above him. He has both hands on his leg, gently pushing it until Noctis can feel that familiar stretch in his muscles. 

“I am,” Noctis grumbles.

They go through the exercises in companionable silence. This is routine. Noctis can probably go through the motions in his sleep. The distant sounds of traffic floats in from the open window. It’s a perfect day for napping.

A sudden twinge in the small of his back makes him flinch. Gladio immediately lets go, lifting his hands. Noctis lies there, waiting for his muscles to stop spasming. He squeezes his eyes shut. 

“I hate this,” slips out of his mouth before he could bite it back in.

Gladio sits back. “Me, too, kid.”

Noctis throws an arm over his eyes. “What kind of king-to-be can’t even control his own body?”

“Hey,” says Gladio. “Give yourself some credit. You survived a Marilith attack, you’re top of the class while keeping up with your princely duties,  _ and _ you lived through Iggy’s wrath that time you and Prompto messed up the kitchen trying to bake a cake. That’s pretty damn impressive, you know?”

“What if I can’t do it,” Noctis whispers. “What if I’m not enough?”

It’s quiet for a bit. A car horn sounds outside, and the tick of the clock seems to grow louder. Gladio stays silent, and Noctis trembles.

Then, a familiar hand lands on Noctis’ leg. Loosely wrapping his fingers around Noctis’ ankle, Gladio goes, “You will be. It might take a while, and you might never feel like it’s true, but I promise you will be. And, Noct—you’ve got me, Ignis, Prompto, your father, the entire kingdom—You’re not in this alone. We won’t let you be.”

Noctis doesn’t remove his arm for a long while. If his eyes are suspiciously red when he does, Gladio doesn’t mention it.

 

 

 

 

 

The first six-pack lands on the table with a soft thump. Prompto leans closer, going  _ ooh _ and  _ ahh _ while Ignis shakes his head. But he isn’t exactly stopping them. 

Gladio cracks one open loudly. “And the first one goes to our one and only, His Royal Brattiness, Prince Noct-o! For successfully making it out of public school to face the bitter reality of adulthood like the rest of us.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“And here’s to our resident chocobo butt and sunshine incarnate, Mr. Prompto Argentum, for successfully making it into Crownsguard training hell!”

Four cans of beers lift up and clank together—carefully, lest they spill and ruin the carpet and Ignis shuts the party down before it’s even started. Noctis has tasted wine before, though only a few sips here and there at the various formal functions he was required to attend. But today marks the first day of freedom—graduation behind them, the future before them. So they drink.

Just one can in, Prompto is already flushed in the face. His giggles are contagious; Ignis has taken to hiding his snickers behind his beer. Gladio, of course, is barely tipsy.

“Guys, guys, I have something to tell you,” says Prompto suddenly. He beckons them all closer, a goofy smile on his face. “It’s a secret, okay? But it’s true, okay, I swear—You guys, I—I just, fucking... love you guys so—so much...”

“Six,” says Ignis, “are you crying?”

Prompto sniffles. Gladio thumps him on the back.

“Prom,” Noctis says seriously. “We love you, too.”

Prompto promptly bursts into tears. Gladio crushes him in a side-hug, ruffling his hair. Ignis quietly cracks open another can.

Noctis throws his own beer back, and smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s chilly out on the balcony this time of year, but Noctis can’t find it in him to leave. 

Prompto finds him. He sits down next to Noctis and they watch the distant city lights flicker to life for a while.

“Hey,” he says eventually. “You okay, buddy?”

Noctis ducks his head and presses his face in his knees. He hears Prompto sigh. A moment later, he’s being tugged sideways until he’s tucked against Prompto’s shoulder.

“So,” Prompto says conversationally, “Lady Lunafreya, huh?”

“Luna,” Noctis agrees glumly.

“Hey, it sucks you’re kind of being forced into this marriage thing, but you could do worse, you know? Don’t you, like, love Luna?”

“Not like that,” Noctis says.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

It’s quiet again, but Prompto doesn’t remove his arm, and Noctis doesn’t pull away. He pushes his face into Prompto’s shirt and breathes in.

When he finally composes himself, Noctis goes, “Hey, Prom.”

“Mm?”

“Would you come with me? To Altissia.”

“Only if I get to be your best man.”

A smile twitches on Noctis’ lips. “Who else would I ask?”

“I don’t know, Iggy? You think he’s the type to cry at weddings?”

“I know Gladio totally is.”

They banter softly on that balcony until the last of the sunlight has faded and the night time Insomnian skyline is winking back at them. Ignis calls them in for a warm drink, and when Prompto holds out his hand, Noctis takes it.

 

 

 

 

 

“Did we get everything?” Gladio asks again. He hefts the boxes in his arms, peering back through the open doorway.

“I’ve got the leftover food,” says Prompto, holding up a large grocery bag and the last bottle of Noctis’ favourite brand of soda.

“We should get going, then.” Ignis finishes tapping on his phone and reaches up to adjust his glasses. “The landlords are downstairs, and we need to report to the Citadel by noon.”

“Hey, you think we have time to stop at that ramen place Gladio likes?”

“Let’s hurry it up, then.”

“Noct, if you’d mind giving the apartment one last sweep.”

Noctis nods. His belongings have all been packed away and moved downstairs by now. The furniture is staying, but otherwise, the apartment is as empty and blank as the day he moved in. 

There is where afternoon study sessions turned into evening napping sessions, there is where they played video games long into the night. There is where Prompto’s photographs used to line the walls. There is where Ignis came up with new recipes and tried them on everyone. This is where Gladio made them sit through his obscure music tastes and teased Prompto until Noctis is in tears with laughter. There is where his father sat when he visited, back when he could walk further with his cane. This is where he spent some of the best years of his life.

“Highness,” Ignis calls from the front door. 

“Coming,” Noctis yells back. 

He gives one last look at the apartment he’s called  _ home _ for a long while now. The living room window is open, allowing sunlight to filter in and cast the place with a healthy glow.

He leaves the door open as he turns and follows his friends. 

He walks tall.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> will bean ever stop ending her emo canon ffxv fics with that line? tune in next week to find out,
> 
> find me crying about these kids @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter
> 
> thank you to all the friends i've met through ffxv and to all of you that consistently show up to give kudos or comments, and to you, reading this right now! this fandom has given me so much and i'm so glad i impulsively clicked on that let's play video all those months ago :')


End file.
